nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Higher For Hire crew service
Higher for hire is a air service company for delivery package and now as Society's air rescue misionary consisted from Talespin cast. Baloo von Bruinwald XIII, based primarily on but with a flight cap and a yellow shirt (and four-fingered hands instead of his Jungle Book counterpart's claws). Although lazy, slobbish, unreliable and always broke, as bears often are, he is also an excellent pilot capable of the most daring maneuvers in the air (and the courage to do them) and can selflessly come to the aid of those in need of help. He also has a penchant for getting into schemes that require him to dress up in drag to suit the situation, such as when he became Rebecca's "female" co-pilot Tan-Margaret (a play on Ann-Margret) Kit Cloudkicker served as navigator aboard Baloo's plane, His trademarks are a green sweatshirt, a blue and red baseball cap worn backwards and his ability to "cloud surf" (also referred to in the show as "cloud skiing"). The baseball cap was a gift to Kit from Baloo, as a sign of friendship and trust. As a 12-year-old orphan who lived with the Air Pirates under Don Karnage one year prior to the start of the series, Kit's character was a unique one in the history of Disney - he had a very dark past, partially because the storyline originally had him as being Don Karnage's protege. The story states that he left the Air Pirates because he "got sick" of them. He first encountered Baloo when he hid in the Sea Duck to escape from the Air Pirates because they were trying to find him. His ambition was to become a pilot and to purchase his own aircraft. Occasionally showing a selfish streak, Kit sometimes put his dreams ahead of those of his friends. Having lived on his own for most of his life, Kit's distrust of adults was apparent in the show. He warmed to Baloo only after being given the chance to fly the Sea Duck, and even then was ready to leave for greener pastures. Rebecca Cunningham, a brown she-bear with long brunette hair in a french twist style, usually wears a white turtleneck sweater, and a purple-red jacket and matching slacks. Nicknamed "Becky," "Beckers", "Beck" (used only once in episode "A Star Is Torn") and/or "BC" (used once in "War of the Weirds") by Baloo which at first she highly resented being called, but soon grew accustomed to with affection (in return, she calls him "Fly Boy" on occasion)). She is a shrewd businesswoman with an MBA. Rebecca bought out Baloo's Air Service and his plane in the first episode when the pilot failed to pay his bank loan and renamed it 'Higher For Hire'. Although she originally relegated herself to the administrative and sales functions of the business, Molly Cunningham, Rebecca's yellow-furred, 6-year-old daughter. An adventurous child who even at six years old, is not afraid to speak her mind just like her mother. Molly has a thing for her favourite ice cream brand "Frosty Pep;" sometimes pretends she is 'Danger Woman' (the action/adventure heroine of a popular kids radio program) while seeking adventure along with Kit and Baloo. She carries a doll named 'Lucy'. She often outwits adveraries much older than her. Wildcat , a clueless and gangly lion who typically wears a mechanic's outfit. He is very childlike but a mechanical genius. For example; he can fix a smashed telephone in under ten seconds. He is infamous for being able to build the rare "overdrive" for airplanes. He has something of a lisp. Wildcat has a special place in his heart for dinosaurs as they are his favorite animal. He is also fond of pets and toys. He is honest and truthful, at times too truthful to annoy Baloo. Louie , is a fun-loving orangutan who wears a Hawaiian shirt, a straw hat and lei, owns the island nightclub and motel Louie's Place, located near but outside the protection of Cape Suzette. It also serves as a refueling station/pit stop area for pilots. He is Baloo's best frien) but sometimes can be competitive with him when it comes to women, treasure-hunting and, on occasion, in business matters. His hold on the island is somewhat tenuous, though through his own ingenuity and the aid of his friends he's managed to avoid losing it Ultima role Higher For Hire currently serves as air rescue and transport for the Society. Category:Protagonists